LOS AVISOS DE UTILIDAD PÚBLICA LO HAGO AQUI
by kenallo25
Summary: PARA TODOS AQUELLOS QUE ME SIGUEN MIS FICS, LAS NOTICIAS, ANUNCIOS O ALGO SERÁN PUESTA AQUÍ HERMANOS Y QUE ALGUIEN ME ENSEÑE A HACER UN FORO...
1. Chapter 1

AVISO DE UTILIDAD PÚBLICA, OK NO...

Bueno Bueno, como al final decidí dejar los fics de Padre en la batalla y padre e Hijo como exclusivo de Wattpad, haré un pequeño remake de los capitulos 2 al 5 del guerrero celestial quizás lo haga más largo o más bien desarrollado, porque se me ocurrieron otras cosas...

Haré la segunda temporada de Goku el jefe del clan Sun Wukong pero antes haré una especie de episodios alterno que no afectan la trama en si o sea, que será independiente de la historia .. es la agregacion de Rias y su sequito al haren de Goku... para después hacer los lemons que prometí... como también la ida de Goku y parte de su haren al mundo de Dragon Ball Verse, como una chica al pobre Vali puede ser de la misma franquicia o de DB o de otro anime, ahi me lo recomiendas ustedes...

Lo del Dragon Ball alterno seguirá normal y quizás suba bardo este mes...

Lo otro el motivo de hacer esto es que encontré un manwha algo NTR, parecido a Kuroinu se llama Yahalue o Aharoo algo por estilo, el motivo es meter al kokun de la saga de Freezer es el que mejor calza ahí, pero será corto sí, lo será tendría a lo más diez o menos capítulos porque son dos temporadas.

así que esa es la Noticia, ahora en vez de hacer noticias en los fics correspondiente para evitar el Bait, los haré acá para que sean informado de la cosa...

Este mes prometí hacer la tercera temporada de Ikkitousen pero con Goku ahí más el lemon de Hakufu como la orgia de Rakuyou entre Ryofu, Chinkyyu y Kaku con Goku ni más ni menos... lamento decirles que este mes no haré dicho capítulo pero sí haré el de las waifus dimensional, el de saint seiya y el de Magi...

La segunda temporada de Goku el jefe del clan Sun Wukong será para Enero junto a los capitulo de Dragon Ball sekirei y Freezing... veré si me alcanza con Ikitousen.

Asi que eso y espero que disfruten este fin de año, quizás haga un regalo de subir un Cap de Goku en Freezing para navidad...

PD: Hay un fics especie para pasar el rato muy bueno llamado

Leyendo- Son goku, El jefe del clan Wukong

Sempai Fic's

asi que disfrutenlo para que el autor se motive a subir más jejejeejejjejeje...


	2. Chapter 2

OTRO AVISO ASI QUE VOTA VOTA PORQUE DESPUES NO ME VERÁN MÁS PORQUE SERÁ MI ÚLTIMO PROYECTO DE FICS...

Dado la posibilidad de que un Fics va a terminar y se acerca el 28 de diciembre, un dia que yo tomaré para ir a tomar helado, ok no.

Nada estaba discutiendo de forma argumental con un colega Userr de FF, y espero que me tomen en cuenta algo...

El último Fics a hacer y no hago más por un largo tiempo o para siempre...

Este fics lo elijen ustedes colegas, sus nombres serán así...

El primero se llama

-Dragon Milfs Dimensional... usando al Gokú final del manga.

O el segundo se llama...

-Dragon Ball waifu dimensional: edición Medieval usando al Gokú post saga piccolo JR...

Eso si... en ambos fics quiero incluir a madan ou to Vanadis... ya saben en las Milf está Sofye Obertas y en el edición Medieval está la peli plata de Vanadis... así que elijan hermanos... elijan.

Lo último cabe aclarar otra cosa, los fics que subiré este mes será por la fecha del veinte de Diciembre, así que eso...

Lo otro vean el fics de Senpai fics llamado leyendo Gokú el jefe del clan Sun Wukong, sé que les va a gustar...


	3. Chapter 3

OK OK... bueno, espero que estén pasandola bien en esta navidad y en el año nuevo también...

A lo que voy.

Bueno he recuperado los recursos disponibles para tener ideas de los Fics.

Así que quizás esta semana o iniciando enero, haré el de Magi, como el men que me instó a hacer este fics, seguiré por mi camino y haré un mini shipeo por así decirlo con las chicas que realmente encajan con Gokú aparte de las dos fanalis que tengo como pareja... haré que mi waifu antes de ser "mala" por así decirlo, tendrá una interaccion con el saiyajin, Morgiana será otra discípula del saiyajin como también seguir el manga, me recomendaron a Yamuhaira y debo decir que sus conchas están muy grandes, lástima que se murió Dunya, pero bueno, esa es la noticia...

Lo otro vamos a lo que mandé a votar la vez pasada... el fics que Ganó es las Milfs dimensional, pero me sorprendió que la gente quiera el de Vanadis, me veré la serie porque en realidad me quedé en los primeros capítulos... y quizás sería el definitivo aparte de las milf, pero veré...

Así que como Ganó las Milfs... las series involucradas y no necesariamente por orden serán las siguientes...

HIGH SCHOOL DXD HERO... (Yasaka)

MAKEN KI

SEKIREI

SCHOOL DAYS

MADAN OU TO VANADIS

TO LOVE RU

SHINMAI MAOU TESTAMENT

Esos las dimensiones en que Caerán el kokun... pero eso si... en su mayoría de los Capítulo será meramente H o SOFT H por si acaso... así que quedan advertidos


	4. Chapter 4

Bueno, me salgo de fanfictiom para siempre... pero no me retiro de los fics sino que me mudare a Wattpad, si quieren bardearme obligados a hacerse una cuenta, me compararon con alucard77 y eso es una falta de respeto hacia él y a mi, porque somos de distintos estilos e escrituras, a él le gusta mas irse a los detalles que yo...

Asi que si me catalogan un mal ficker allá ustedes, pero nunca respondo de mala manera a los demás, ni siquiera insulto e incluso si respondo de mala manera es cuado tratan de imponer x personajes que no me gusta a mis fics, ejemplo issei... asi que eso me mudo a wattpad como kennalo... asi que nos revimos y un gusto...

Pd... reeditare el jefe youkai en wattpad como el de sekirei


	5. Chapter 5

Chicos... de verdad de rodillas les pido disculpa... estaba pensando ahora que estoy más tranquilo... que fue una reverenda estupidez salirme de FF... chicos la verdad perdón por lo que hice... y es tercera vez que lo hago, a veces me paso a llevar por la calentura del momento y más encima esa semana era del orto que la pasé... y el punto de quiebre fue eso de la comparación absurda que me hizo un usuario de FB que no le gusta mis historias como la del señor Alucard77, entre otros...

De verdad con toda la verguenza que tengo... les pido disculpas por las molestias que les hice pasar al borrar los fics... porque me siento más tranqueta acá que Wattpad... ¿que me dicen?...

¿Vuelvo o No?...

si están molestos conmigo lo entiendo porque merezco que me tiren mierda a los cuatros vientos... despues de una ardua discusion con algunos usuarios y más encima me cambiaron el tema al denostar lo que hago con ciertos fics o en general... me di cuenta que en los gustos, no hay nada escrito y fue una reverenda pelotudez lo que hice.

Al final que Hago... vuelvo o No?

Espero su respuesta la verdad...


	6. Chapter 6

Otra cosa chicos es que actualizaré en diciembre más seguido, y uno que otro proyecto nuevo, los de sun wukong y sekirei los dejaré en pausa de momento hasta enero o finales de diciembre, se verá...

lo de chisato... tengo planeo volver a hacer el fics de goku el rompecorazones antes llamado La muerte en vida y una esperanza y el fic de Dragon Ball Milf dimensional.

la pregunta es.. subo el fics al primer capitulo o hago el segundo capitulo y subo los dos en FF.

lo de Gokú en saint seiya y dragon Fist haré lo antes posible apenas tenga tiempo...

lo de Ikkitousen tengo una duda, dicen que hay mas waifus y eso que voy en la tercera temporada.

el fics proximo a subir es el de Freezing asi que atentos.

y lo último... quiero empezar el año con un fics tipo dimensional llamado dragon ball waifu dimensional edicion medieval... tengo los mundos en que Gokú va a caer el primer mundo será el de League of Legens con Riven como su compañera, el segundo kuroinu u aharoo, tercero Vanadis, cuarto Blade and Soul... propongan dos mas sin mencionar Fairy Tail ni konosuba ni el isekai esa de las waifus elfas con diablo asi que la desicion es suya mis queridos seguidores.

pd:.. issei chupala,, ok no


	7. Chapter 7

-"Pero por como se decidió, Yumi y Elize son las primeras, como también Chiffon la siguiente, Miyabi, Ingrid, Marin, Rana, Arnett serán las primeras por el momento pero antes, cumpliré con el pedido de Satella, ¿Qué dicen?"- era la propuesta de un ingenuo Gokú que dicha propuesta será su perdición de inocencia de forma heavy, no me pregunten como porque ni yo sé.

Las chicas pensaron en los pro y contras de esa propuesta, pero querían conocer mucho mejor y enlazar más fuertes sus vínculos con su amado hombre saiyajin, entonces, las chicas decidieron aceptar esa propuesta sacando una sonrisa en el azabache que todo está bien, pero lo que no sabe… es el bardo que se va a armar después de eso.

"Si le pasa algo a Gokú, te mato rubia" fueron las amenazas de las chicas mencionadas a Satellizer incluyendo Miyabi también amenazó porque ahora tiene un motivo para seguir adelante y mejorar, Son Gokú, ese nombre la cambió para siempre.

"Jah, ni en sus sueños, perras" se dijo de forma oc Satella porque por Gokú, le hace pelea a esas mujerzuelas y así terminó la jornada.

ESO ES LO QUE LLEVO, EL CAPÍTULO LO SUBO EL DÍA Lunes pero a la segura, el martes... y ya saben que fics es... eso


	8. Chapter 8

-Bueno... en este caso es algo que debo hacer... la razon por la que no escribia o no actualizaba ikkitousen es debido a que no me vi la tercera temporada, y cuando la vi en estilo flash a lo que lei en la wiki y en el anime... no me gustó en realidad y no me gustó Chuubou para Goku, lo veo en mi opinion con Koukin y la verdadera Saji Genpou, será la otra hermana de Gokú ya que Ouin está del lado de Gokú y debe contarle ese detallito al azabache, la temporada tres contará a lo mas tres capitulos de relleno si me voy al punto dos. asi que como los cambios que hice en la primera y segunda fue muy esencial para acortar la tercera temporada. así que un pequeño spoiler...

En esos capítulos una cierta peli blanca se enamora de Gokú por lo que está haciendo por ellas. Lemon de Ryuubi y de Kan-U, como el posible lemon con Myosai, Chinkyuu como Ukitsu, por ahora no hay más chica aparte de la madre de Hakufu.

con la mujer que era parte del instituto de Sou Sou, la que mandaba será más en parte amistad con HGokú debido a su jefe.

Kaku será 100% para Gokú.

habrá otro posible lemon con Ryofu y Ryomou, un trio. así que ese es mi anuncio.


	9. Chapter 9

Bueno Bueno, estaba viendo el tema de los comentarios y reviews de las waifus y para aquellos que no comentaron el nuevo capitulo, no lo harán hasta el cap 20 y recien estamos en el catorce y eso que borré dos cap de avisos, asi que cuando suba el otro capitulo de las waifus dimensional, lo pueden hacer aquí en este lugar.

y para aclarar, no llevaré a nadie de DXD porque a Gokú y sus waifus van a entrenar la faccion nórdica con su nuevo rey Vidar o heredero quizás replique la batalla de Issei vs Gokú que lo tenia planeado hace mucho tiempo y ahora que estoy sano mentalmente por el tema de la depresión, puedo hacer las cosas con más claridad.

y probablemente esta semana o la otra termine sekirei como final más un posible epilogo y lamentablemente no podré hacer la parte de Vegeta en los xenos en eostia porque no tengo ni la más minima idea de como hacer que el orgulloso Vegeta pueda hacer eso sin dejar de pensar en Bulma, en realidad me gusta esa pareja.

y tambien cabe aclarar que el guerrero celestial el capitulo nuevo lo tengo en Wattpad y no se si subirlo acá...


End file.
